The present disclosure relates to an information processing device worn by a user of an image processing apparatus, and a method for instructing a job to the image processing apparatus.
Generally, a head-mounted device which is an information processing device wearable by a user has been known. A spectacles-type head-mounted device may include an image display portion and a line-of-sight detection portion. The image display portion is supported in front of the eyes of the user, and causes the user to visually recognize an image. The line-of-sight detection portion detects the direction of the line of sight of the user. Further, the head-mounted device may include a camera for taking an image of the field of view of the user.